Moon-Gi-Oh
by Moonprincess1416
Summary: Description: Two souls reawaken without their memories and each other. Will they be able to recover their past, and save the world with the help of their new friends? You just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Moon-Gi-Oh

Moonprincess1416

Description: Two souls reawaken without their memories and each other. Will they be able to recover their past, and save the world with the help of their new friends? You just have to read and find out.

Note: I do now own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh

This AU story line (This first part is just a prologue. I just want to know what you think, before I get started)

Long ago, when the moon shined brightly on the pyramids that were still young, the Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world and even the moon. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh, along with his beautiful Queen locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, five thousand years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He's now infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh and queen did five thousand years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everyone, I am back with another tale. I recognize I haven't finished my first fanfic, don't worry, I haven't passed up on it. I have read so many Yu-gi-oh and Sailor moon crossovers, I wanted to do one myself; I have so many ideas I just had to get it out…. Hahaha. Anyhow, I hope you like the story and just to let you know Yugi and the gang already know about Yami and his lost memories, past, blah, blah. Yami also has his own body; I just like it better that way. One more thing Yugi isn't small he is roughly the same height as Yami. I didn't feel like getting down from the root.

Note: I do not own Sailor moon or Yu-GI-oh.

Chapter 1. Spirits awaken to live up to your destiny

Domino City is one of Japans biggest hustle and bustling metropolises. The people were well-disposed, the shops and malls always packed with the hottest styles. On that point are also amusement parks and arcades for all to savor. The food in Domino was also tasty and yummy. Nevertheless, the most famous attraction to the metropolis was a game known by the name of Duel Monsters. People at Domino believed that the game got its citizens together as one either good or tough. Duel Monsters is a very popular game, it consists of strategy, as well as durability. At that place were many top duelists, but just one would rule supreme.

The brilliant and sunny day started out as any other, at a nearby place called the Kame Game shop. The small establishment was not just a shop, but also a family. The Kame Game shop became very popular because of its high stock in duel monster cards. In a way, you could pretty much, thank Duel Monsters for the outcome of the shop. A man named Solomon Muto ran and owned the store, he also survives with his two grandsons. Yugi Muto, a young man with spiky tri-color star-fished shaped hair and violet eyes. He looked childlike and sweet. The second young man, Yami Muto, who looked just like Yugi, only his eyes were a ruby colored red. He looked grim, still positive. The only difference besides their eye-color was Yami was a 3000-year-old spirit.

"Good morning grandpa." The sons said in unison.

"Good morning boys; off to school already." Grandpa asked.

"Yeah, we told Jonouchi, Tristan, and Tea that we would meet them a bit early." Yugi replied.

"We should get going Yugi or were failing to be late." Yami stated. "You know how impatient Jonouchi can get sometimes."

"Hahaha… Well, you boys have a wonderful day." Grandpa said happily.

"We will, bye grandpa." Yami and Yugi waved saying their good-byes.

In one case the boys got to school, they met up with their friends. The first to greet the two was a young man named Jonouchi. He has hazel eyes, blonde wavy hair. Jonouchi can be a chip of a loud mouth at times; and never thinks before he speaks, but you can always rely on him.

The next to say good morning to the duo was a second man called Tristan. His hair is brown with a spike towards the front and his eyes are brown. Tristan is pretty much the muscle of the group, until now just like Jonouchi, he is a straight friend. The last to say their hello was their female friend Tea. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Tea is the supporter of the group, always cheering her friends on whenever they are down. She hopes one day to be a dancer. She secretly has crushes on both Yugi and Yami.

"Hey guys, hope we didn't keep you waiting long." Said Yugi.

"Nah, don't worry, you came just in time, we were just about to head to class" Replied Jonouchi. "I hope your ready Yugi cause today is the day I finally beat you."

"Huh… what's he getting on about?" asked Tristan.

"He's talking about Duel monsters." Replied Tea.

"Did you say drooling monsters." Tristan asked with a befuddled face.

"No, Duel monsters you damn Nimrod." Replied Jonouchi.

Jonouchi glared at Tristan while waving a deck of cards in his face. Unlike everyone else Tristan and Tea didn't really into strategy games. Trust it or not there were still people who weren't aware of the new craze going around.

"Sheesh, well pardon me all to hell." Tristan retorted. "So how do you play this Duel monsters game?"

Tea decided to choose a card from Jonouchi to explain how the game went. Shen didn't understand the game fully, but she experienced enough to be able to comprehend the concept.

"See, each monster card has an attack number and a defense number. There are also magic and trap cards you can use to protect your monsters and your life points. The first player to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel." Tea explained.

"Hmm… sounds pretty simple." Stated Tristan. However, I rather just beat to some old fashion goldfish or something."

The group laughed and headed inside the building to the first class of the day. The class didn't start for another thirty minutes, so they took their free time and conversed amongst themselves. Ten minutes nearly passed, yet Yugi and Jonouchi had been already in the third round of duel monsters.

"Hey Jou! Earth to Jou! Hey you, are you in there? It's your turn."

Yugi was waving a paw in his friend's face to gather his attention. Even though the boy proceeded to gaze at his cards lost in thought.

"Ummm." Jonouchi replied.

"Oh, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Remarked Tristan.

Jonouchi didn't even need to turn around, cause he already knew whose voice the insult belonged to. In response Jonouchi raised his hand with just the middle finger showing. The other three could just express joy at his motion. Tristan decided to retaliate by putting Jonouchi in a headlock and digging his fist into the top of his head.

"What the hell man. I am trying to concentrate here." Yelled Jonouchi waving his hands dismissively to Tristan. "Get the heck away you douche."

"Concentrate, I wasn't even aware that you had a brain, yet alone used it." Tristan Retorted.

"Tristan, that's harsh." Giggled Tea.

"You may be smarted than me Tristan, but I am sure as hell better looking than you." Grinned Jonouchi.

"Whatever you say man… whatever you say" Replied Tristan.

Jonouchi ignored his pointy haired friend and proceeded back to the game at hand. He still had a move to make and felt pretty confident that he would win this round. Jonouchi smiled and eventually hit his move laying a card down.

"Pretty good play, huh Yugi?" Jonouchi said, smiling, holding up a peace sign with one hand.

"I wouldn't have made that move Jou." Yami replied firmly, joining in the conversation.

"Yup! Pretty good move, but not well enough." Said Yugi.

"What?! Thanks a bunch. A card that powerful totally wipes me out." Jonouchi exclaimed. "Man Yug!... I really thought I had you this time."

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Jonouchi." Tristan pointed out.

"Hahaha… You did fine Jonouchi." I simply have better cards that I receive from my granddad. Yugi said.

"Eh…. How could I forget your grandpa owns a game shop Yug." How about after school, what do you say we head down there and find me some good cards? Jonouchi suggested.

"Okay, that's a great idea Jou, maybe we could even get Grandpa to show us his super rare card he's got." Yugi replied.

A few seats off a classmate by the name Seto Kaiba overheard the conversation about the super rare card. Kaiba was tall, had brown hair, and cold blue eyes. Kaiba is one of the most richest and powerful people in Domino City. He is also the CEO of his own multi-national gaming company KaibaCorp.

"_A Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?" Kaiba wondered within his own thoughts._

Kaiba decided that he would determine it out for himself and take a trip down to the game store. Kaiba always got what he desired. He was willing to prepare a large offer to the old gentleman, because money was of no object to him. He was determined to get that card one way or another.

The bell had finally rung, which meant school had ended for the day. The group of five dashed out of the room to exit the school building. They were happily laughing, talking, about the issues that happened during school.

"Well are you guys all set to head to the game shop?" Yugi asked.

"You bet Yug, I am pumped and ready to get my game on." Replied Jonouchi.

Tristan: "Count me in as well buddy." Tristan chimed in.

"Consider me out guys; sorry, but I have to be at work soon." Tea said smiling.

"Aww, that's too bad tea, well, I think we will see you tomorrow." Yugi frowned.

Yugi was disappointed that Tea couldn't join them. Consider it or not Yugi has had the largest crush on Tea since they were children. Yugi is the shy kind of guy, who was likewise afraid to profess his feelings towards his female acquaintance.

"Bye Tea." The boys said in unison.

The four boys go on their journey to the game store. Once the boys arrived, their grandpa had already been preparing an after school snack for them. The group of men conversed about their daily lives and other day to day issues.

"So… grandpa we were wondering if you would be willing to give Jonouchi some tips and pointers about Duel monsters." Said Yugi.

"Yeah, and give us a peep show of that super secret rare card of yours" Jonouchi blurted out.

"Hehehe… well of course I would be more than delighted to help Jonouchi, any friend of Yugi and Yami's is a friend of mine." Replied Grandpa.

"Well, alright, what are we standing around for lets get this preparation started, shall we." Jonouchi shouted.

Grandpa and Tristan could only express joy at his eagerness to learn, which was a surprise to the both of them. The three men waltzed off to the living room, leaving only Yami and Yugi in the kitchen. Yugi noticed that his buddy had been quiet most of the day and was a bit worried.

"Hey, Yami is something the matter, you have been fairly distant and subdued all day" Yugi asked with a distressed face.

" Sigh" I am not sure Yugi, but something feels different, as if something big is about to happen." Yami replied still not quite sure of his own response.

"Huh?... Something big, do you imagine it has anything to do about your past?" asked Yugi.

"I wish I knew, but something tells me that we will find out soon enough." Replied Yami.

The two twins decided to end the conversation and join their friends in the evening fun. Meanwhile Kaiba was on his way to the game store. Little did he know his life as well was about to change. Kaiba was in his limo passing by Domino beach, when he spied a strange light orb in the sky.

"DRIVER STOP THE CAR." Kaiba Shouted.

He acted as he was told and hit the breaks coming to a creaking stop. Kaiba immediately hops from the vehicle, sprinting towards the beach.

"_What in the world was that light?" Kaiba asked within his own head._

Kaiba in the end reach the location of where the light descended upon. The CEO stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed at what he saw in front him. In that location, resting in a ball like state, was a woman; she had long beautiful golden hair. Her skin was as pale as the surface of the moon. Kaiba noticed she was grasping a pendent like object in her hand. The young man slightly blushed and looked aside, once he took notice she was naked.

"Eh… Did this woman fall from the sky? That can't be, now yourself together Kaiba that's impossible." Kaiba shouted at himself.

The young man shook himself from his stupor and signaled to the drive to make his way over to him. Once the driver was there he reacted in a similar way Kaiba had.

"Yes, master Kaiba wha-…." The driver ended in mid-sentence.

"Uh… Master Kaiba there is a nude woman lying there!" The driver shouted.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the obvious observation. "Oh, Really?..., I hadn't noticed" Kaiba remarked.

"But how on earth did she end up here?" Should I call an ambulance master Kiaba?

Kaiba immediately shook his head. "No, we will take her with us; Kaibacorp has the best doctors in domino city; Let's stop wasting time and head back.

"Master Kiaba, what about Yugi Motu will you not pursue him." The driver demanded.

"That would be foolish of me not to. I haven't forgotten about him, but right now this is a great deal more important, I will head to the game shop another day." Kaiba responded.

The driver simply nodded in response. He instantly claimed away his jacket and draped it around the woman, then plucked her up and head towards the limousine. Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off the youthful miss. His mind is full of questions without any answers.

"_Who is this young lady? Where did she even come from? Why do I have this immediate attraction to her. I don't recognize what it is, but I will find my answers." Kaiba stated in his opinions._

*well there is the first chapter. I know it's short but I wanted to get some of the introductions out of the way and the arrival of Usagi. I trust you all enjoyed it.I will get chapter 2 out as soon as I can. See you soon. Oh, and if you're wondering about why I only used Jonouchi's Japanese name,it's only because I think it sounds better than Joey. I feel all of the other names are fine.*


End file.
